Embrace the Discomfort of being Alone
by jamesnlilyever
Summary: Harry falls in love with Ginny but then breaks her heart to protect he from the dark lord. Unable to deal with what he's done the pain he's caused her and her moving on, will their love shine through, or will he end it all,, HG RH plz r&r a lot better the


Authors Note: Hey I'm jamesnlily4ever A.K.A Melissa. This is a story I've had on my mind for a long time and just had to get it out, it starts in the present time and then goes back to their sixth year where the whole story begins. I have another fanfic called Lily and James forever and always. Anyway plz r&r even to say if it's horrible ( plz don't think it's terrible). I really hope you guys like it!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the stuff that you **don't** recognize, I won't embarrass Ms. Rowling by saying it's hers.

**Prologue (She's better off without me**)  
  
Flash Ginny leans into him, her lips brushing for the first time softly against his 

Flash Ron and Hermione are arm in arm smiling up at him

Flash Sirius falls through the veil a surprised expression across his face

Flash He feels the touch of Ginny's lips against his _"I love you Harry"_

Flash Voldemort is laughing out loud _"I'll kill her, you know that Harry"_

Flash Tears are in Ginny's eyes and she's staring up through her dark chocolate brown eyes at him "Why?" "I don't love you anymore Ginny it's over" 

Flash Ginny is arm in arm with Collin Creevy and he gives her a gentle kiss on the lips, and whispers "_I love you Ginny" "I love you too Collin"_ she whispers her lips brushing his

Harry sat there in the dark common room staring out of the window watching as the rain poured down and darkness engulfed all in darkness very much like his own life

a single tear trickled down his cheek.......

_What had he done?_

He looked out over the grounds thinking that this was the last time that he would ever see it again memories over flowing him involuntarily making his heart wrench, the day he had asked out Ginny, the first time her gentle, soft lips had touched his, the first time he had told her he loved her, the first time they had ever been together and swore that they would ever be apart, and................The day that he had broke her heart

He could still see the look in her eyes, she looked like a lost child not understanding what had just happened unable to comprehend it she had thought that they were going gto be together forever it was the hardest thing that had ever had to do, it took all of his strength to not hold her and tell her that none of it was true that he still loved her with all of his heart, but he couldn't and at that moment he had lost her forever.

His eyes dropped down and lingered staring down at Sirius' pocketknife that he had given him just months ago before he fell through the veil. The look of it becoming more and more appealing to him the jagged edges just inches away from his flesh teasing him with the thought of escape, escape from the life that he hated so much from the life where he had hurt the only person he had ever loved, away from the life where she was in the arms of another man, away from the life where he would never taste the flavor of her kiss.

Away from the life where her eyes wouldn't even look at him, unable to forgive him for what he had done.

_Just another inch and it's all over. I can end it all, the pain would be over I wouldn't have to be the boy who lived anymore, he wouldn't have to hurt the people he loved anymore.......like Ginny, she'd done nothing wrong and he had broken her heart, she doesn't deserve that_ he thought bitterly to himself,

I didn't deserve her he thought he didn't deserve to be loved by anyone. But he _had_ to end it he couldn't bear it if HE had killed her _Voldemorte _made all of Harry's choices now he had no control over anything anymore not even his own life!

He couldn't be close to anybody for fear of _Him _finding out.

He had hurt her to end it.

It never would have happened if I wasn't here to hurt her in the first place he don't want to hurt her anymore, Harry thought to himself more silent tears falling down his face. He couldn't even deal with his own pain. Let alone the pain he was causing others! Others who hadn't even done anything wrong!

There was no other choice this was the last time that he would ever be a burden to anybody, they wouldn't have to watch him 24/7 because of the dark lord, they could do whatever they wanted.

And Ron and Hermione could be alone all the time and not make up excuses to leave the room when they wanted to go snog.

And most of all Ginny wouldn't ever have to see him again, he had broken her heart and now......... he had to break himself.................

2 Years Earlier 

"Harry come on you've gotta get up we've got to go!!!!! We're going to miss the train we haven't even left for the station yet!!!!" Called Ginny Weasly panting and pulling her head out of Harry and Ron's room at Grimauld place.

"Coming" called Harry quickly changing and thanking Ginny, without a second thought to her being there, unaware of how much he would long for her presence just one last time 2 years later.

Unaware of how close he'd come to ending it all_...for love........._

_For her_

Author's Note: Well I hoped you guys liked it, so what's gonna happen is that it's gonna go back to their sixth year (Ginny's fifth) and it's gonna tell everything up until this chapter and then after that, so I hope you guys liked it, if I get reviews from everybody who read this I'll try to update daily, plz r&r I love them so much, the longer they are the longer the update (hint, hint) lol

Jamesnlily4ver

P.S Don't forget to check out my other fic Lily and James forever and always


End file.
